1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite light guide plate, an apparatus for manufacturing the composite light guide plate, and a method for manufacturing the composite light guide plate using the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical backlight module includes an upper diffuser, a first prism, a second prism, a bottom diffuser, a light guide plate, and a reflector stacking in the described order, which have a great thickness.
A typical method of manufacturing a light guide plate includes forming a flat light guide plate and then printing a plurality of micro-structures on the surface of the flat light guide plate, which is inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a composite light guide plate, an apparatus for manufacturing the composite light guide plate, and a method for manufacturing the composite light guide plate using the apparatus that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.